He who makes you choose
by Vikki-Toria-94
Summary: Kurt's the leader of one gang, Sebastian the leader of another...the thing is, along time, ago they used to be friends. With gun's drawn,runaway teen Blaine Anderson must choose. Kurt or Sebastian. Completely AU- Full Summary/Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**He Who Makes You Choose**

**Warnings: Um, I've never really had to write one of these before. There is violence, shootings, character death (later on) and the possibility of smut depending on how bad my mind is on the day. This is a complete AU and the characters have changed slightly to suit it.**

**I was sent this as a prompt by an acquaintance and this fic is the result! **

******Prompt**: Blaine's an outcast who ran away from home after an argument with family. Kurt and Sebastian, kids from a care home, turn out to be the heads of two of the rival gangs who own the street. However the two of them used to be best friends. Blaine gradually gets to knows them both and has to choose which side he wants to pick but at gun point. This is not to be a one-shot

**Bonus**: Come up with a backstory for Kurt and Sebastian that involves them sharing the same idea's and background. A relationship beween Kurt and Blaine or Sebastian and Blaine, I don't mind which and also bring in Burt Hummel as Kurts Father.

**Disclaimer: I own None of the characters! They belong to Ryan Murphy!**

Chapter One.

Three boys stood on the docks as the sun set behind them creating a golden hue. Two of the boys stood 10 feet apart with guns primed and aimed at the other while the third boy stood out of immediate line of fire but in the centre of the two with his head cast down.

"This has gone on long enough! Make your choice Blaine! Make your choice! My side... or his?" Sebastian sneered without averting his gaze from the steely gray eyes of one Kurt Hummel.

The rivalry between Kurt and Sebastian went back to three years ago. Before that, they were the best of friends believe it or not. Both of them shared the same wants, the same desires. What they wanted was to be seen, to intimidate the world and to control justice. Ever since they were children, like many boys in the same situation, they were shunned and down trodden. Told that they were only capable of serving; being seen and never heard. That's what happens when you are in care in this world. That's why they ran to the streets like many before them. Choosing a life of petty crime over petty punishments. They chose the right to dream.

Years passed and they continued their life stealing food, clothes and other supplies. They found a abandoned warehouse on the docks which they used for shelter and soon the two became four and then four became eight and they kept going until they reached a grand total of 23. There was a clear divide in the group, but to begin with it was easily kept down. The younger, newer ones to the street preferred Kurt for his mind, agility and ability to turn a situation to their advantage no matter what the situation. Other's preferred Sebastian for his wit and his 'act first, think later' attitude. Together, they were unstoppable. And that's were the trouble started. Rival gangs started to appear and the fights for territory became everything.

_Kurt knew he was being followed by someone. After being on the streets with Sebastian since the age of 11, he knew. From what he heard, Kurt reckoned that the person followed him had to of been a couple of stone heavier than himself but slightly smaller. Being followed was a regular occurrence for Kurt and the others now. There was a new group that had one of the abandoned houses down Stephen Street and they had taken to trailing Kurt and Sebastian's gang trying to figure out where they lived and how to steal their food and people. _

_The person had been following Kurt for about half a mile when Kurt just stopped and turned to him. _

_"You know," Kurt called "Following people is rude!"_

_The shadow of a boy stepped out from behind the bins where he'd been watching._

_"Our boss doesn't like what you fags have been up to! Says you're stealing things off our patch! I told him I'd set you straight!" The stranger sneered, cracking his knuckles for show._

_"I've been on the streets longer than you and your pruney little boss. I think I know how to defend myself from the likes of you!" Kurt laughed falling into a defensive stance._

_The stranger lunged for Kurt, his fist pulled back. Kurt quickly dodged to the side causing the stranger to stumble into the wall. Before the stranger could even connect with it, Kurt was swinging his arm into the others back forcing his head to collide with the wall. Blood poured from the man's face as his head turned._

_"You're asking for it now!" he said charging again. Kurt quickly manoeuvred himself and dove straight onto the man, hitting him square in the jaw, the ribs and groin before the man could even start to retaliate._

_"Who's asking for it now, old man?" Kurt asked with a sneer._

_Clapping echoed from the sidewalk as Sebastian looked on at the scene. _

_"Well done Kurtie. But you've done all the work before I got to play. That's not very nice now is it?" Sebastian said aiming a kick at the man's ribs as Kurt moved over to the side._

_"He's been following me ever since I persuaded a gentleman to donate his entire wallet to me down the main street."_

_"Tut-tut-tut!" Sebastian said leaning down to grab the strangers jaw "That's not very nice, is it?" he added in a patronizing tone. "I say I should teach you a lesson in not following us. Don't you agree Mr…?" _

_Silence was the only reply they got._

_"I'll take that as a yes then!" Sebastian said before pulling the man up punching him so hard that his jaw cracked loudly. The man crumpled to the floor as Sebastian carried on punching and kicking the man until the man didn't even attempt to fight back anymore._

_"Seb, leave him. You've made your point... He won't bother us again!" Kurt said softly to Sebastian. A small whimper came from the boy. _

_"That's your problem Kurt! You're too soft!" Sebastian responded adding another kick to the stranger's chest. "They'll keep questioning our power. Our control unless we send them a proper message!" he added drawing a gun out from the depths of his leather jacket._

_To match the attitude and to identify who they where, each boy wore a leather jacket and a tight fitting black tank top with tipped skin-tight black jeans._

_"Sebastian! NO!" Kurt said pushing the gun away. "Think about this sensibly! You've taught him his lesson. This is just stupid!"_

_"I'M FED UP OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Sebastian roared with a dangerous, red glint flashing in his eyes. He pushed Kurt away quickly before turning back to the stranger and squeezing the trigger. Two shots ran through the dark alleyway and silence quickly drowned out the man's screams._

_"What have you done! YOU IDIOT!" Kurt shouted at Sebastian before shoving him against the wall, placing a knife against his throat. _

_"I did it for US Kurt! Can't you see that? People like that bastard are just going to keep coming at us. Challenging us! We needed to send them a message... They can't mess with us Kurt!"_

_"THERE ARE OTHERS WAYS THAN DOING IT THAN MURDER! HE WAS JUST A BOY! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!"_

_"SO WHAT? THEY KEEP COMING BACK AND BACK! THEY'LL OVERPOWER US UNLESS WE ACT NOW!"_

_Kurt shook his head in disbelief before stepping away from Sebastian._

_"There is no 'us' anymore. I stood by you but you kept pushing and pushing it. You've gone too far this time. I'll still get my dream, but I'm not going to do it this way. It's over Sebastian." _

_"Kurt wait... We can sort this... I..."_

_"Goodbye Sebastian." Kurt said walking away into the darkness, not turning back._

That was years ago now.

Tonight though, things were different. Very different. Tonight it wasn't about murder, violence and pain. Tonight was all about possession. Tonight was about a boy. Tonight was about Blaine Everett Anderson.

**A/N so...um...how was it? Drop me a review!**

**I hope to update Tuesday's and Saturday's at least but if I get more written then so it!**

**Oh, and thanks to MejMejx my amazing Beta and :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am so sorry about the wait. I know I said I'd update tuesdays and saturdays but that may be impossible. In the UK we don't get finals week...we get finals month and that's where I'm nearly at. I already have Chapter 3 started so I hope this makes up for it again. Same warnings as before and again, I own nothing :(**

* * *

"Well Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"What you're doing is wrong, Sebastian! He shouldn't have to choose between us! Leave him be!" Kurt yelled back, keeping his arm steady. He knew, if he so much as wavered, Sebastian would not hesitate to shoot him dead.

"Oh, don't you want him? At least I'm making a fight for him!" He sneered.

"I want him to do what's right, not to do what he feels pressured into! Is that so wrong Sebastian?"

"YES IT'S WRONG! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE! I'M HIS BROTHER FOR GODS SAKE! HIS CHOICE IS ALREADY MADE! BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER"

_That night, Kurt stormed back to the dockyard as quickly as possible so as to avoid meeting with Sebastian. The fool had gone and killed a person and that was something Kurt really didn't like. The rest of the gang were in one of the big warehouse rooms, sat around a fire and talking about the day's events. _

_"What's wrong Kurt?" Asked one of the girls, closest to where Kurt was standing._

_"I'm outta here 'Cede's. Sebastian's pushed it to far this time and I can't... I… Just no."_

_"Oh hell to the no, White boy. If your outta then I'm not staying either." Mercedes said getting quickly to her feet._

_"You don't have too... At least here you'll have somewhere to keep out of the rain." Kurt added sadly.  
"I know a place! It's quite a way but it's safe!" another boy, Finn, said getting up and grabbing some stuff, "I know the way and everything!" he added. _

_"Anyone else?" Kurt asked, putting the last of his things into a bag. Six others stood quickly and collected their things. _

_"You can't leave! He'll do his nut in Hummel, and you know it!" A smaller boy snapped. "You're just going to run away aren't you! Pathetic scum!" Before Kurt could even retaliate, a larger lad with a Mohawk threw the small boy against the wall before connecting a fist with the side of his face. A large crack resounding throughout the warehouse._

_"Wanna say that again punk?" He said spitting in the boy's face._

_"Noah! Enough," Kurt said softly placing a hand on Noah's shoulder. With one last shove, Noah dropped the boy onto the floor, leaving him to nurse his already bruising jaw. "Anyone else have a problem with me leaving?" _

_Silence echoed around the room. "Good!" Kurt picked up his bag and slung it across his shoulder. "Tell Sebastian he's brought all of this on himself and that I hope he gets what's coming to him!" _

_Less than a minute later the group was leaving. Drizzle fell as Kurt left his key on the table in plain sight for everyone to see. For the first time ever, Kurt didn't look back. _

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Sebastian at this point. 'How dare he call me that!' he thought. 'He'd never been there for him. Ever. Brothers were meant to look out for each other right? To care for each other? Where had Sebastian been when he'd got thrown out? When he'd gotten beat up? Out here, on the streets.'

'When he ran from the home that day, he didn't take me with him. He made me swear not to tell anyone I was his brother, and now, now he expects me to choose his side over Kurt's? Sweet, sweet Kurt who took care of me when I was shot, lost and had no-where to go. The same Kurt who gave me his sleeping bag when mine was stolen. That Kurt who gave me half his food when I didn't have any... But Sebastian was my brother...' all these thoughts flying round Blaine's head caused his gaze to falter between the two boys and eventually onto the ground.

"Come on Blaine... We'll be great together! You and me! Picture it now, the two of us! Brother's in arms! We'll be feared across the country! Across the world Blaine... Me and you, together. No one to stop us or tell us where we have to go! It won't be a dream anymore Blaine... It'll be our reality!"

Blaine kept his gaze on the floor as Sebastian spoke. But Blaine couldn't picture it. All he could see with Sebastian is loneliness. Doubt flashed in Blaine's honey-colored eyes and a tear made its way down his cheek. He didn't want to choose. It wasn't fair.

"Blaine, if you go with him... If you go with him, you'll never be free. He poisons people Blaine. You are not a killer but he is. If you come with me now and don't want to stay but go your own way or even go to him, I won't stop you Blaine." Kurt faltered, "I - I care about you Blaine. I may not have shown it properly but I really do. You're not a killer Blaine."

'No', Blaine thought. 'I don't like it when people die'.

"NEITHER AM I!" Sebastian spat out. "I do what I have to do to survive! If people get in the way of that, then they need to go! If you let them go then they come back to haunt you and then they take you down!"

"So why haven't you got rid of me before?" Kurt all but whispered. "God knows you've had enough chances Bastian..." he trailed off.

"I-I, you know why I haven't! You've saved my life more times than I'd care to remember! We're even now, though! If it wasn't for the fact of where Blaine is stood, I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through your brain!"

'What?' Blaine's mind screamed as he started violently shaking. 'No, he wouldn't kill Kurt! Kurt hasn't done anything wrong! He can't kill Kurt... I- I can't...'

"No you wouldn't... You couldn't shoot me! You owe me and don't you forget it!"

"ENOUGH!" Blaine yelled, pausing to take a deep breath, clenching his hands by his sides, "I- I choose... I choose-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, a single gunshot was fired followed by the sound of a gun falling to the floor.

* * *

**Another quick thing...****Thanks to MejMejx for being awesome and pestering me until this was written!**

**Reviews make the chapters write quicker...honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it's short! It's a back story for Blaine and Sebastian. Thanks for all the Alerts and to the reviewers! Usual warnings/Disclaimers. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Psst, Kurt… Kurt!" Sebastian whispered, "You awake?"_

_A bleary eyed Kurt turned over and opened his tired blue eyes, "Uh-huh?" he whispered back._

_"They're all asleep... We should go now." _

_"But I'm tired Bastian... Can't we wait 'til morning?" Kurt whimpered softly clutching his stuffed rabbit and blue blanket closer to his chest. Whilst the care home was a horrible place and the workers weren't nice, they did allow them to keep what they were left with, in many cases though, that was nothing. Many of the children came from mothers who had dumped them on the doorstep just hours after their birth. Kurt was one of the ones left there at just a week old with the blanket and the rabbit. Now, he couldn't sleep without it. _

_Sebastian on the other hand, was different. He was six when he entered the home, and he didn't enter alone. On the same night that Sebastian was left, a four year old boy with black curly hair and honey coloured eyes was left too, with only the clothes on his back._

_As far as Sebastian cared, Blaine wasn't his brother. No, it was his fault they were there. If only Blaine hadn't gone and held hands with the boy across the street. If only Blaine hadn't asked for a doll for his birthday whilst his father was drunk, then maybe, just maybe, he and Blaine would be at home with their mother instead of this care home where people stole each other's things. Maybe they would still have a mother who was alive and a father who wasn't in jail for killing their mother in front of their eyes, just for defending Blaine. The only person who knew they were related was Kurt. He was the only one Sebastian trusted. Not even the workers knew. _

_Blaine didn't try and correct them though. No, Blaine didn't speak. Not since the night they were taken. He tried to follow Sebastian around at the home but Bastian just brushed him off, threatening to tell everyone that it was him, who killed their mother. Kurt on the other hand, was always nice and kind to Blaine even though Sebastian hated it. Blaine didn't know that Sebastian had told Kurt everything or that Kurt thought Sebastian was wrong for in blaming him for the death of their mother because he held a boy's hand._

_Instead, when Blaine woke up crying from a nightmare, Kurt would move his pillow across the room and put it next to the young boy so he could hold his hand all night as it kept the nasty dreams away. Kurt held boy's hands all the time as he was growing up as girls just felt weird. Wrong even. He also played with the girl's dolls with them until Sebastian and Blaine showed up. So how could that have killed Blaine's mum? He just didn't understand._

_"No, we gotta go now Kurt... Please." Sebastian whispered clutching his backpack close to his chest. _

_"Okay," Kurt replied, "Give me a minute." Slowly, Kurt got to his feet and reached for his backpack which was on the floor next to him. Speeding up, he pushed his blanket into his bag._

_"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked._

_Glancing over at the small lump in the very far corner of the room, Sebastian sneered, "What about him? He's nothing to me! Now come on, Let's go!" Quickly Sebastian got to his feet and tip-toed out of the room careful not to wake the other boys in the room. _

_Kurt was about to follow when he saw Blaine roll over and look straight into Kurt's glasz eyes with tears rolling down his face. Quietly, Kurt crossed the room and handed Blaine his bunny. "I'm sorry." He muttered wiping a curl off Blaine's forehead."I'll find you soon, I promise. Look after Bunny for me I'll be back for him soon." Kurt quickly placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek before heading towards the door. Just as he was about to shut the door, he saw Blaine hug the rabbit close to his chest tightly, giving a small smile, a small Kurt Hummel walked out of the care home and onto the streets._


End file.
